What if there were five?
by Volunteer95
Summary: Completely AU. Everything you know is different from this...and it all begins with the question what if there were five children in the prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks in advance to all that read this; I promise I will update the rest of my stories soon :)**

The burrow was buzzing with life as George and Fred hurried in from outside and went to head upstairs. "Boys, why are you going upstairs?" Molly called moving from the kitchen to look at her boys.

"To see if ickle Ronnie and Harry are up." George explained and Fred nodded excitedly.

"Ok, but if they're asleep don't wake them up just yet, alright?" Molly smiled and the boys nodded before racing upstairs. Molly shook her head and looked over to where Percy was perched in the window reading a book about charms; lately Percy had become really interested in charms and she wouldn't be surprised if he invited a few down the road. Bill was looking at pictures of pyramids and things in Egypt while Charlie was reading about dragons and taking notes. Arthur entered the front door at that moment and sat down at the table tinkering with a toy bicycle he'd been messing with for days. It was his theory that if he could make the toy bicycle fly and jump crazy heights and distances then he could do it to a normal bicycle. Having so many boys that were always trying dangerous stunts made him realize that like muggles perhaps wizards would enjoy the thrill of it with an extra added bonus.

"Any luck dear?" Molly questioned sitting down to start knitting a new sweater for Charlie. "So far it can hover for a moment; I think with a little more work I'll have it flying in a couple of weeks." Arthur explained excitedly and Molly smiled softly at her husband.

She was about to say something when... "Mom! There are men trying to break the wards at the edge of the field!" Charlie screamed and Arthur quickly grabbed his wand and ran at the door. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, upstairs now and don't come down until I come to get you." Molly ordered and the boys took off. Molly quickly headed after her husband and felt her blood run cold. Deatheaters were throwing hexes at the wards and they were starting to weaken. Since the wards were tied to anyone with ties to the Weasley family she and Arthur began to fire spells in quick secession. Then just as quick as the death eaters appeared they grabbed their fallen and were gone.

Frank blinked his eyes and looked around at...his front yard? He'd been in the front hallway a moment ago when...the Lestranges! In that moment Frank realized his house had been destroyed and he frantically ran to the only room that appeared to still be intact...the nursery. At first the door would budge, but with a quick bombarda it opened and he fell to his knees. Alice was curled on the floor beside Neville's basinet with Neville in her arms. "Alice?" Frank croaked and she turned her head tears pouring down her face. "He's ok...just shook up." Alice assured him and he crawled to her side and pulled both of them into his arms.

At that same moment Sirius's door was being pounded on by Remus and...a crying Jamie? "What happened?" Sirius demanded not seeing Lily, James, or...oh there was Minnie in a holder on Remus's back. "Lily and James told me to get them here fast...Peter betrayed us, Siri." Remus admitted and tears filled his eyes. "Are Prongs and Lils ok?" Sirius probed and at Remus's nod he sighed relieved. "They're talking to Albus, but they wanted the twins safe...they're saying Jamie and Minnie got rid of Riddle." Remus screeched causing Minnie to start crying. "Easy Minnie, easy, Uncle Moony is here." Remus soothed pulling the little girl out of the back strap and into his arms. "How?" Sirius whispered and Remus didn't respond he just sunk to the ground and rocking Minnie calmingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost Ten years later...**

"Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Percy, come on boys, we're going to be late!" Molly called and she heard sets of feet thundering around the different rooms upstairs. She shook her head and stared at the living room. It was decorated with pictures of the family and random moments of all the boys' lives. There were pictures of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George on their first day of going to Hogwarts and this year Ron and Harry's would be added. Then there was Bill teaching the boys how to play chess in which Harry was curled on Percy's lap. Following that were so many pictures full of memories: Percy inventing a charm that instantly allowed the wielder to fly, Harry and Ron perched on top of Fred and George's shoulders while riding Arthur's charmed bikes, Bill getting a job at Gringotts as a curse breaker and finally getting to travel to Egypt, Charlie riding on a dragon at the preserve where he worked, Ron and Harry holding a newborn dragon that was being cared for after being born early, and finally last year's family portrait. In the family portrait she and Arthur were seated in the middle holding hands, Bill was behind Arthur with his hands placed on Arthur's shoulders, Charlie was between them with an arm around Bill's torso and an arm around Percy's, Percy was beside Charlie with both of his hands holding onto her shoulders, Fred and George were sitting back to back in front of them, Ron was perched on Charlie's shoulders with an arm around Harry's shoulder who was perched on Percy's shoulders with an arm around Ron's shoulder and a hand on Percy's right shoulder. From the moment Ron and Harry had been born they, like Fred and George, had been inseparable. Once Bill had graduated and moved and then Charlie left two years later, she had worried that Percy would feel left out, but she shouldn't have been. Though Harry was extremely attached to Ron he had also been Percy's baby from the day he was born. Ron, on the other hand, adored Charlie; which prompted in Charlie leaving Romania a year after going and moving back home. Once back he'd opened a dragon preserve here and was able to live in a house that sat just a little ways down from the burrow. Ron had been ecstatic and planned to one day work alongside his brother with the dragons. Fred and George had an unusual bond with the twins too though and often the two sets of twins and Percy could be found inventing and planning things in their clubhouse. Fred and George had a talent for potions and had improved, for their little brothers' benefits, the taste of the pepper up, calming draught, and pain relief potions adding in flavoring. It had been tricky making sure the flavor didn't interfere with any ingredients, but finally they'd had a breakthrough. Vanilla went into the pepper up potion, peppermint into the calming draught, and spearmint into the pain relief. Just then the boys ran down the stairs and stood ready to go.

"So, Mum, are you sure I'll fit in?" Neville questioned again and Alice simply chuckled. "Oh Nev, I was worried about the same thing my first year too and I think I made out great in the friend department. I loved every minute of being in Hufflepuff just like your Dad loved every minute of being in Gryffindor. Don't worry so much honey; the hat will put you were it knows you'll fit in the best." Alice assured pulling her little boy in for a hug. "I'm different though Mum; I don't like to play Quidditch that much, I prefer to work with plants, and I'm not what anyone is going to expect from an Auror's son." Neville whispered and then he felt himself be pulled backwards. "I don't want you to ever think you have to act a certain way just because I'm an auror." Frank informed his son holding him close. "I'm not brave like you though, Dad." Neville sighed. "I'm not brave son; I just have improved my brave face." Frank winked and Neville grinned snuggling into his Dad's neck.

"Uncle Sev, what if I don't get in Slytherin?" Draco murmured into his uncle's ear. "Draco, it doesn't matter where you are sorted your parents will be proud of you, just as I will." Severus assured and Draco nodded hugging his uncle tightly. His Papa and Momma had promised the same thing, but he just didn't want to let anyone down. Ever since that Halloween night everything had been different; Slytherin was viewed as completely dark now and he didn't want people to think he was dark. "Besides Draco, we both know that Septima Vector is not the best Head of Slytherin there's been, so if you don't it's not a loss there." Severus kidded and Draco's face lit up.

"Ok, now everyone huddle together; Charlie and Bill get in the picture too." Molly instructed and Charlie hoisted Ron up prompting Percy to do the same to Harry. "Now smile." Arthur chuckled and the boys grinned widely as Molly snapped the picture. She felt her eyes grow wet and blinked hard trying to hold back her tears. "It'll be ok, really, we'll all be back home before you know it." Harry promised his Mum hugging her tightly. "I know sweetheart." Molly murmured hugging Harry back even tighter and kissing his hair. "Harry's right Mom, we'll be home soon, and we'll write, won't we Harry?" Ron promised looking at his twin as he now hugged their Mum goodbye. "Of course and we'll write you too Dad, Bill, and Charlie." Harry promised as he was squished against his Dad's side.

"I'd like that." Bill smiled pulling all of his brothers, to Fred and George's mock horror, into a hug. "Don't worry Bill, we're not grown yet." Percy assured understanding what was bothering his brother most of all. All of them had always been close and they'd been Bill's "babies" in his eyes. "I know, but you are all growing up and that's what worries me. Pretty soon before I know it Percy will graduate and then the twins and finally my little guys." Bill whined and Harry saw a tear in his eye. "True, but we'll always be your little brothers no matter how old we get." Harry assured and Bill's smile widened. "Thanks Harry." Bill murmured easily picking Harry up. "Hey! Bill, put me down; people are watching." Harry grumbled blushing. "You let yourself be picked up for the picture." Bill reminded him mischievously, hugging him tighter. No matter how much Harry grumbled he knew he still loved being held. "I was on Percy's shoulders not being held like a toddler." Harry moaned and Ron, who had snuck behind Bill, started tickling him causing Harry to slip out of his arms and land gracefully beside Fred.

"I didn't know you wanted to be hugged to Ron..." Bill smirked and before Ron realized what was happening he was in Bill's arms. "Put him down." Harry demanded and Ron started spluttering trying to get free. "Bill! What if they come and see me like this?" Ron groaned and Bill's smile dimmed a little at the mention of them. "Hey, I was only kidding." Ron apologized and Bill's hold tightened before he lowered Ron and then pulled both him and Harry into another hug. "You mentioned them to him." George explained and Ron winced. "Sorry Bill." Ron apologized again. "It's fine Ron. Just the thought of those people make me so mad! I'm not mad at you though." Bill promised hugging them tightly once more before letting them go. "Actually we need to get on the train before they get here." Percy suggested and they moved to hug everyone bye when they arrived.

"Make way twins-who-lived coming through!" James ordered and Bill's jaw tightened as did his fist. Charlie's reaction was almost the same. Fred and George pulled them close and Harry reached out at the same time as George to pull Percy beside them. As the Potters passed Harry grabbed Ron's hand and his twin squeezed tightly back. "Don't worry...we'll still have a good year." Ron promised smiling at his twin and younger brother. "Ok they're gone; it would probably be best if you all got on the train now." Arthur advised and the siblings quickly hugged each other before hugging their Mom and Dad goodbye and boarding the train.

Percy made sure that Harry and Ron were in a compartment before he headed off to check on his friends. "Perce?" Harry called as Percy went to exit the compartment and Percy stopped looking worriedly at his baby brother. "What's the matter?" Percy questioned while his brow furrowed. "Will you be back later?" Harry questioned nervously and Percy smiled encouragingly. "Of course I will; are you guys sure you're ok?" Percy probed and Ron smiled sheepishly. "Well we didn't want to tell Mom, but we're really worried about Hogwarts." Ron admitted and Harry nodded and continued. "Yea and we'll likely be in the same house as the Potters." Harry elaborated. "And ever since that Halloween we've not had an easy time getting along with them." Ron concluded looking hopelessly at Percy. "Listen, no matter what happens, if you're in Gryffindor or not, and if they're in Gryffindor or not, the twins and I will make sure nothing happens to you guys." Percy promised tightly hugging both of his brothers. "Thanks." Harry murmured and Ron nodded his thanks as well. "Hey that's what bigger brothers are for." Percy winked and then he turned and headed out of the compartment smiling encouragingly one last time.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" Neville questioned and was scared when the kids sneered. "As if we want a Longbottom sitting with us and our friends; unlike you we're actually good people." The boy snapped and the girl nodded her agreement. "Look the idiot doesn't even know who you guys are." Another boy chuckled. "My name is James Charlus Potter Jr. and this is my twin sister, Minerva Rose Potter. These are our friends Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnegan, and Pansy Parkinson." Jamie snarled and Neville hurriedly back out of the compartment and took off.

He didn't stop until he was almost at the end of the part of the train he was on. In the next to last compartment on the left hand side were two red headed boys that were laughing with a girl that had bushy brown hair. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and then opened it, "Would it be ok if I sit here?" Neville nervously asked. "Of course, come on it mate." The one with the darker hair motioned and he sat down beside the girl. "Nice to meet you, my names Hermione Jean Granger, what's yours?" Hermione questioned holding out her hand with a small smile. "My name's Neville Frank Longbottom." Neville smiled back shaking her hand and then he turned to see two wide-eyed faces. "You're Neville? Pleased to meet you, my name is Harold Fabian Weasley..." Harry, the lighter haired twin, began. "And I'm his twin Ronald Bilius Weasley." Ron, the one who had motioned Neville in, grinned. "It's nice to meet you both as well; I'm glad you're nicer than the Potters." Neville grinned back shaking their hands. "Have you already run up on them?" Harry inquired noticing how Neville's nerves had finally calmed down. "I did and you guys won't believe it they're consorting with known death eaters' children." Neville screeched allowing the panic he'd felt earlier to unleash. "What? Who?" Ron squeaked in disbelief. "Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson; Zabini seems to be Potter's best friend or something. I asked if I could sit with them, I've never seen them before, and they automatically knew who I was. Potter told me they didn't want a Longbottom sitting with them because I was a bad person and they weren't and Zabini started chuckling when he realized I didn't know who the twins were." Neville relayed not even stopping to take a breath. "He's always been like that; a jerk from the beginning." Harry stated trying to make Neville feel better.

"You know the twins-who-lived?" Hermione asked in shock and a tad bit of awe though she was confused at their hostility. "Unfortunately we do." Ron grumbled and mashed a button on his watch. "What Ron means is that we've had a lot of bad feelings between our families since that Halloween night. You see there was a prediction made by some phony teacher that Dumbledore ended up hiring and it made Riddle, that's the one they call he-who-must-not-be-named, target five kids. The Potter twins, us, and Neville; that Halloween night Riddle went to the Potters and was supposedly defeated, but it's not like we were left unfazed. Deatheaters tried to break into the wards at our house and they demolished Neville's house almost killing his Dad. It didn't stop there though our uncles, Fabian and Gideon, were attacked by deatheaters because they couldn't get us and now they're in wheelchairs. Neville, you want to tell her what happened to your family?" Harry offered and at Neville's nod he sat back taking deep breaths also pressing a button on his watch.

"I lost my Great Uncle Algie and my Grandma lost her left hand...she wears a prosthetic." Neville relayed and Hermione gasped in shock looking at her new friends in sympathy. "Why don't you like the Potters though?" Hermione pressed on. She didn't know if she should, but she was curious and wanted to understand the world she had been thrust into. "Well the Potters found out that our uncles went to St. Mungos and were saying that we had also been attacked and so had Neville...they wrote an article in the paper talking about how our uncles probably just got drunk one night and decided to do a stupid stunt paralyzing themselves. Our uncles tried to prove they were telling the truth, but Dumbledore is the Head of the Wizengamot and no one would listen. So are uncles were forced to step down as aurors and had to make a public apology in front of thousands of people to the Potters." Ron seethed and Harry nodded his agreement; he looked up to both Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon, his middle name was Fabian after all, and he hated to see them so depressed. They were inventors by trade, but because most people despised them it was near impossible to market the products. Harry hoped to one day be able to work with his uncles and help them finally be able to market their ideas, but for now at least they all got to perform the test runs. In fact the watches that he and Ron had on were made by them. Each watch had two buttons and each was programmed to notify a different family member's watch. Harry's was connected to Ron and Percy's watches while Ron's was connected to his and George's. Before any more thought could be given to the matter though George, Fred, and Percy burst through the compartment door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating but my laptop decided to take a suicide dive off the bathroom sink, so the only stories I can update are the ones on my flashdrive. As soon as it gets fixed I should be able to update more regularly.**

"Do you think the boys will be ok?" Charlie questioned once the rest of the family was seated around the table.

"I hope so, but I'm honestly not sure. I've considered pulling all five of the boys out of school and seeking private tutelage, but I don't know if it would be best. Harry and Ron aren't like other children their age though and that's what worries me. With so many older brothers they seem to be more mature and are concerned with how others are treated...which can sometimes lead to fights. This leads to probably the biggest problem of all, the fact that the Potter twins are also first years." Molly fretted and Bill nodded his agreement.

"I agree dear, but the boys need to be around other wizards their age. However if Percy starts writing to many letters home complaining about the twins, either set, or himself being mistreated I think it would be best to pull them out." Arthur acknowledged and Molly nodded her agreement. "

I think Dad's right, but I would actually give them the first year to adjust unless something major happens." Bill put in and the others nodded their consent.

"That's it, I'm staying with you guys for the rest of the train ride." Percy huffed and plopped down beside Harry fighting the urge to pull him into a hug.

"Percy's right, we'll stay with you firsties too." Fred grinned and sat down beside Neville while George slid in between Ron and the wall.

"Oh, these are our brothers; the twin by Neville is Fred Septimus Weasley, though often you'll hear him go by Forge, and the one beside Ron is George Prewett Weasley, but he goes by Gred a lot, that way neither can specifically get in trouble if you can't tell them apart and this is our oldest brother at school, Percival Ignatius "Percy" Weasley." Harry beamed causing the boys to blush slightly at their little brother's praise which was being matched by his twin.

"I like that, since they're identical, but you and Ron aren't exactly identical are you?" Neville probed.

"Nope." both Ron and Harry replied causing the others to snicker.

"How's that possible though? You both have almost identical facial features...so you can't be fraternal." Hermione reasoned.

"Oh, we're not, but in the magical world it's not as rare of a thing for twins to have one feature that differs slightly." Ron explained; he and Harry actually got this question a lot and it was always funny to see people realize the slight differences in eye and hair color they had.

"Exactly, Ron has darker hair and..." Harry began pausing slightly for Ron to take over.

"Harry has darker eyes." Ron concluded. While they weren't as good as Fred and George at twin speak, they were still able to do it quite easily. Hermione paused to take a closer look and noticed that while Harry's hair was a light auburn, Ron's was a medium auburn that was a half a shade darker. The eyes were easier to tell though up close; Ron had crystal blue eyes while Harry's were electric blue and seemed to really sparkle. "Wow, I would have never noticed without looking closer; can your Mom tell both sets of you apart though?" Hermione wondered curiously. She knew she was being a bit nosy, but she was an only child and the family dynamic intrigued her.

"She can tell Harry and Ron apart after a moment's glance, but Fred and George take a lot longer to distinguish between." Percy replied picking up on the fact that the girl was definitely muggleborn. Most wizards just didn't have the nerve to ask questions outright for fear of repercussions should it be perceived as an insult to their family.

Most of the pureblood wizarding families were very private and felt that by asking personal questions it meant that someone could know a possible weakness. However there were some families, like theirs, that didn't find a problem with it and were open with everyone and accepting of muggles. This was the reason the Weasley family was labeled as blood traitors by certain members in society like the Parkinsons. It struck Percy as very odd that the Potter twins, to be such a pronounced light family, were associating with darker wizarding children. Obviously James Potter had taught his children the pureblood traditions with help from Sirius Black. While Black had been a Gryffindor it was widely known that the Black children were given extensive lessons in politics from almost day one. Already in his life Black had used such connections to slander his uncles' names and was able to establish a task force with the intentions of imprisoning anyone that had taken the dark mark. Black and Potter were an awful team to deal with and as such they used their power to harass people that had legitimately acted as spies during the war. Had it not been for the testimonies of Neville's parents, Alastor Moody, and Amelia Bones, several innocent men would be rotting in Azkaban right now. In fact Professor Snape was one of the men that they had tried to imprison even though he had only taken the mark under force and had used it to spy. Had it not been for Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy being spies then no one would have known about the prophecy or who was targeted. He had been young at the time, only a little over four, when Professor Snape and surprisingly Lucius Malfoy had shown up at their house. Dumbledore had ordered them to keep it a secret from all except the Potters, but Lucius, who had just had Draco not long before, couldn't imagine a parent going through that. That had been what had repaired the rift between the Weasley and Malfoy families. From that day forward the Malfoys and Professor Snape had become permanent fixtures in the Weasley family celebrations.

Draco was squished in a compartment with some of the older Slytherins and he was starting to worry. He had heard many times of the Slytherin "Hierarchy" and knew from the conversations flowing that things were about to get heated. Tracy Davis, a half-blood who had a neutral family, and Daphne Greengrass, a pureblood whose family had also remained fairly neutral, were arguing with Marcus Flint. Flint's Dad had been one of Riddle's protectors during the war and had been imprisoned not long after that Halloween night. Davis and Greengrass felt that it was stupid to shun the muggles so easily without even seeing what they were capable of and Flint was about to blow-up. At that moment Flint pulled out his wand and Draco ran for the door barely making it out before curses started to fly. He kept running past compartments and then suddenly turned and jumped into an open compartment.

"Good grief Draco! What are you trying to do give us all heart attacks?" George squeaked slowly releasing Ron who he'd pulled into his lap.

"Sorry, but there's a fight in the Slytherin section; Davis and Tracy made Flint mad and I took off first chance I got." Draco relayed.

"I need to go see if I can break it up." Percy stated and started to stand, but found himself being pulled backwards.

"Perce, please don't go down there; you know how violent the Slytherins can get and by now it's probably over anyways. Let some of the older Slytherins handle it." Harry begged and Percy realized how scared his little brother was. "

Ok, Har, I'll stay in here and protect you guys then." Percy agreed putting a teasing lit to the end to help relax his little brother.

"Yea we'll all protect you little squirts." Fred agreed ruffling Neville's hair. Draco plopped down gracefully on the floor by the window and leaned his head back. The Weasleys glanced at each other in shock.

"Draco, not that I'm not happy to see you sitting with us Gryffs, but how are you going to handle the Slytherins when they find out you came to us?" George inquired curiously.

"What can they possibly do to him? I mean it's not like they own him or anything." Hermione reasoned and Draco smiled in amusement. "I take it you're muggleborn then?" Draco grinned and Hermione blushed but nodded.

"Well, see Hermione, in Slytherin there's this hierarchy that dictates how well you're treated and accepted among your housemates. In Slytherin if you associate with Gryffindors you drop very low on the totem pole and are almost ostracized from even sleeping in your own dorm. There's either a "prince" or "princess" that runs the house and then from there you have the guards, magically gifted, workers, and then the castoffs. The worst thing for a Slytherin to be is a castoff; it's basically giving all the older house members the right to magically torture them on a daily basis. So, by leaving the compartment during a fight and coming to us, Draco is already considered between a low level worker and a castoff. That's why we're all concerned for him." Percy elaborated and Hermione stared flabbergasted. "Are...are all houses like that?" Hermione stammered and everyone started talking at once trying to reassure her before stopping and motioning for Fred to take this one.

"You look nervous Minerva, what's wrong?" Albus questioned looking at his wife. "Al...the Weasley twins, Harry and Ron, start school this year too...what am I going to do if they're in Gryffindor?" Minerva questioned uncertainly. "Well, as long as they leave Jamie and Minnie alone it will be ok. If they don't though, simply assign them detentions with Filch, Sirius, or Remus." Albus assured and then turned his head as the older years started pouring into the Great Hall. Taking a quick assessment he noted, with displeasure, that the Weasley Clan had indeed returned.

"So, where do you guys think you'll be sorted?" Dean Thomas, a muggleborn, questioned nervously. "Well our whole family has been and is in Gryffindor so..." Ron started. "We're hoping for there too." Harry concluded. "I think it'll be between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for me." Neville offered feeling the initial dread he'd had come back full force. "I think I'd like to be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor as well...they sound the least complicated of the houses." Hermione elaborated filing away all the information Fred had given her.

"Well...my family was Slytherin before the war, but now with Slytherin's reputation tainting the good members too...I think I'd like either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Draco admitted and was unfortunately heard by Jamie Potter.

"You think that you're cut out to be a Gryffindor, Malfoy? As if the son of a man that "spied" during the war would ever be brave enough to make it in to the bravest house." Jamie taunted and was back up by the laughter of Minnie, Blaise, and Pansy.

"Leave him alone." Harry stated icily moving onto Draco's other side effectively bookending him between himself and Ron. "Oh...Weasley is it? How's Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon doing? Suffered from any other experiments lately?" Jamie smirked and Harry started forward only to be pulled back by Neville. "He's not worth it; you and Ron could both be expelled if you hit him now." Neville reasoned and Harry looked back to see Ron being restrained by Dean.

"You're right...we'll let the hat decide where we're all supposed to be." Harry agreed and drifted back towards Ron who pulled him to his side protectively.

"Oh isn't that sweet big brother protecting the little brother." Minnie laughed and Harry just smiled. "That's right; what doesn't Jamie love you enough to make sure you're protected? You're twins too after all." Harry reminded her and before anything else could be said the doors to the Great Hall opened.

"Why does our last name have to start with a 'W'?" Fred whined and George nodded his agreement. "Don't worry guys, once it starts it won't take long to get to Harry and Ron." Percy grinned and Fred simply laid his head down in a sign of defeat.

As the sorting continued Harry barely paid any attention to who went where until he heard Hermione's name be called. "Good luck!" Harry whispered and Hermione turned and smiled back at him before climbing on the stage.

"Well...it isn't every day I meet someone with a mind like yours Miss Granger. I see starting out you were simply fascinated by the Wizarding World and didn't really stop to think about any prejudices, but your new friends have helped you some. I agree that you wouldn't really like Ravenclaw after a while...though don't tell Fred Weasley that or he'll be after my job. No, I can see what you value above all is friendship, and while that is a Hufflepuff trait, the friends that you care about more than likely won't be headed there. The choice is yours though; Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?" the Sorting Hat thought to her and Hermione only hesitated for a fraction of a second before answering. "Very well; better be Gryffindor." the Sorting Hat announced and Hermione hurriedly took her place close to Fred and George Weasley at the house table.

Harry mentally gave a sigh of relief; he agreed with Fred that Hermione wouldn't fare well in Ravenclaw because the others wouldn't be receptive of her thirst for knowledge of this new world. As a result she would be shunned within a matter of days and from there on out considered a pariah to all new Ravenclaw students. After Greengrass was called Neville went up next and it was plain to see his hands were shaking. However the hat only stayed on his head a moment before announcing him a Gryffindor. Draco was up next and instead of automatically calling out a house the hat stalled again.

"So, you don't want people to think that you're dark, and you don't want to have to deal with the Slytherin Hierarchy. Well I can't blame you on either of those accounts; your Dad is a great man who doesn't deserve the flack he's been getting, but alas Albus never listens to my advice anymore. Anyways on to your sorting...I'll save stories of the Headmaster for another time. While it's true that you are smart enough for Ravenclaw, and would most definitely not be labeled as being dark, I think you'd be happier with your friends. Growing up alongside the Weasley children has given you the opportunity to see the injustice done to those that aren't labeled dark along with the ones who have been mislabeled. Given time if you really want to go into working at the Ministry and try to pass new bills to abolish such behavior I think you can. Going to Hogwarts though is going to be difficult enough with all the favoritism that's about to start, so better be Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat bellowed and the hall was silent for only a moment before Fred, George, and Percy started cheering wildly for him. He calmly took the hat off and handed it back to a very stunned Charms professor.

Theodore Nott was up next and quickly went to the Slytherin table to sit beside Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Followed by the Patil twins who were separated into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively; that's when Harry started to worry about being separated from Ron, but then he quickly squashed the worry and zoned back in. Then came the moment everyone had been waiting for, rather it was with dread or not was a different story, the sorting of the Potter twins. James Charlus Potter Jr. was up first and Harry had to withhold a groan at the sight of the little jerk gliding onto the platform. From his vantage point he could see Professor Snape mildly glaring and almost burst out laughing. The sorting hat seemed to be having an argument with Jamie before it finally huffed, if that were possible, and opened its mouth. "Gryffindor." The Sorting Hat announced but the usual enthusiasm was gone. Before anyone could think much on it, though with the cheering from Gryffindor it was hard to think anyways, Minerva Rose Potter was called up. The sorting hat barely touched her head before announcing her to be a Gryffindor as well. Now Harry felt like groaning himself and looking beside him at Ron showed that Ron agreed wholeheartedly. Finally it was Dean's turn and he too only sat for a moment before being sorted into the Lion's Den, although this time the Sorting Hat seemed happy. Ron quickly squeezed his shoulder just before... "Weasley, Harold." was called and he forced himself to walk forward.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, so you're the youngest of the Weasley family; well there's no need to worry, Harry. If you want to go to Gryffindor with your brothers and friends then I see no reason why you shouldn't, but you need to be warned that it won't be easy. I'll talk to the castle though and see if I can get you, your brother (if he chooses Gryffindor as well; which I think he will), Dean, and Neville into a separate dorm from Jamie and Seamus Finnegan. With there being so many first year boys there really isn't anything Albus can do about it and the castle has the final say on room assignments anyways. So, Gryffindor then, Harry? Right well I better tell the rest of the Hall then...better be Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat yelled and his brothers started jumping around like monkeys excitedly clapping. Then it was Ron's turn.

"And now Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, the last member of the Weasley family I'll sort for a while. As I told your brother, if you choose to go to Gryffindor, the castle can make accommodations to keep you and your brother both away from the Potters. I can see that you're very protective of your family, but especially Harry; not only is he your twin but also your younger brother and the youngest in the family, so you feel the need to keep him safe. One day the protectiveness and wit that you have is going to come in handy and make you an excellent dragon trainer alongside your brother Charlie, but for now I need to let the rest of the Hall know where you've decided to go...better be Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat roared and Harry stood embracing his brother and laughing at Fred and George's excited performance.

Once Fred, George, and Percy finally calmed down, though the Headmaster had to clear his throat and it was clear he wasn't happy about the recent turn of events, Blaise Zabini stepped onto the platform. Over at the Slytherin table Theodore Nott had saved a seat across from him and was anxiously waiting the sorting hat's decision. The longer it took the more Harry started to get a bad feeling that Zabini wasn't going to the Lion's Den. With him being loyal to Jamie though it shouldn't even surprise him; it did make him wonder though how the friendship was able to even exist. James Potter Sr. had thrown Blaise's biological dad into Azkaban and shortly after he'd been killed by a guard. Though it was true that Zabini had never known his dad, his mom was known after all for having several husbands throughout the years, it still shocked Harry. One would think that Potter Sr. wouldn't be happy with his son associating with a deatheater's son. As he looked down the table he almost stopped breathing though; not only was Zabini about to become a Lion, unless the Sorting Hat outright refused, but Pansy Parkinson was sitting smugly beside Minerva Potter and critically judging Hermione and Parvati Patil. The Sorting Hat was right; if things continued in this manner it was going to be an interesting year indeed.

Severus couldn't believe what had happened; never in all his years being associated with these children's families, had he imagined this. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson had both went against family tradition by being sorted into the Lion's Den. When Draco had first been sorted into Gryffindor he had been beside himself with relief, and while he was still glad Draco hadn't been placed in Slytherin, this complicated everything. What was perhaps more troubling though was the fact that the Potter twins were associating with them. He would never had imagined that Lily would allow her children to talk to children of known deatheaters; after their fifth year she had never forgiven him and had shunned him even when he needed help. The floo flared and Lucius stepped through with Narcissa on his heels.

Harry and Ron stood side by side as Professor McGonagall gave out the rules for the first years to follow. "And now I'll be telling you who you'll spend the next seven years in a dorm with: for the first year girls there seems to be two dorms this year. In the first one we have: Minerva Potter, Pansy Parkinson, and Lavender Brown. In the second dorm we have: Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar, and Ginger Dunbar. Now for the boys it appears we also have two dorms. In the first is: James Potter Jr., Blaise Zabini, and Seamus Finnegan. In the second there will be: Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Harold Weasley, and Ronald Weasley." Minerva relayed trying her hardest to keep the smirk off her face as she realized what the castle had done. It was obvious that the castle didn't like the Weasley boys being around Jamie any more than she did. If only she had known how wrong she was.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson are in Gryffindor?" Alice hissed talking to Narcissa through the floo. She was happy her little boy had made it with his friends, but having those two...well ok so they were children, but they would still most likely follow in their parents' footsteps.

"I don't understand it either, but Severus says they appear to be very close to James Jr. and Minerva Potter. Both Luke and I find it hard to believe that a bond like that was forged simply on a train ride. To go against family tradition they would either have to have one of two things: their families permission or, and this is something I dread even saying, protection from house Potter during the breaks." Narcissa relayed and Alice felt her heart almost stop...if the Potters had offered protection...it was unspeakable.

"When are we meeting?" Alice inquired and listened intently as Narcissa explained when and where the next meeting would take place. Now that their children were at Hogwarts they would have to be extra careful. If Albus caught wind of it...a war would begin with their children caught in the middle of it.

"Harry, wake up." Ron whispered in his brother's ear and Harry jerked awake. He glanced out his window and noticed it was still night. "What is it?" Harry murmured sitting up and moving to scoot over only to notice Ron was dressed.

"George is calling a meeting." Ron relayed and turned his wrist so his little brother could see the watch glowing red. In the Weasley family since everyone had red hair it was decided a red glowing watch meant a meeting was needed among the family. Harry looked down and noticed his watch was also glowing red which meant Percy was with the twins. He quietly slid out of bed and took the clothes Ron was handing him. As soon as he was dressed the boys took off and headed down to the common room.

"Molly, dear, you have to calm down; Severus said that the boys are fine for now and safe. We just have to keep our heads about us and figure out our next move. We'll meet with the others Saturday night and talk about the best course of action to take. For now we need to talk to Fabian and Gideon to see if they have any gadgets they can send the boys to help." Arthur soothed and Molly nodded standing and throwing powder into the floo. Twenty minutes later Fabian and Gideon wheeled out of the fireplace with dufflebags in hand. If a war was coming then they were moving closer to their family.

Draco opened his eyes as he felt his covers being jerked off of him. Instantly his wand was in his hand and pointed at the attacker only to pause when he realized who it was. "Sorry guys I didn't realize it was you." Draco apologized taking his wand out of Fred's face.

"We need you to get dressed and come downstairs. We need to have a meeting with the rest of you." Fred explained and Draco nodded looking around to see Neville and Dean being herded out of their beds as well.

"Where's Percy?" Draco questioned noticing there were only four redheads instead of five.

"He's waiting for all of us downstairs and making sure we don't get caught leaving the common room." George answered handing Draco his day robes. Draco nodded and as Neville left the bathroom he hurried in to change. Though he didn't know what they were meeting about exactly one thing was sure, this was going to be a very adventurous year.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle a very different meeting was taking place...

"What do you mean those...those...needy rejects of society are with our children?" James boomed and Albus actually took a step back. Even though James had been spoiled as a child, no doubt, his parents had made sure that he had private tutors in defense since he was eleven.

"There is nothing that I can do and besides the children have both Blaise and Pansy with them like they wanted." Albus tried to reason and Lily threw her hand up and bottles in his room exploded.

"I don't care who is with them...the Weasleys are dispicable people they tried to take the lime light off of our children!" Lily screeched and Albus took a deep breath.

"I know that Lily, but it is already been done. At least the castle saw fit to protect the children." Albus concluded and Lily deflated some sitting back down.

"Now the real question is, how are we supposed to put up with them in class?" Sirius demanded pointing to himself and Remus. Remus was awfully quiet and that worried Albus; if Remus started to feel they were being unfair he'd have to fire the man and out him as a werewolf.

"Well no one ever said that you had to be fair in your teaching. I highly doubt that Severus will treat Jamie and Minnie with respect." Minerva put in and that set James and Sirius off again. One thing was for sure, James would make sure his children had the best education possible. If he had to get Snivellus fired to do it he would.

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked as the sun started to filter into the room. Last night had been amazing; all the girls had understood that she was new and had introduced her to the young witches every day world. Parvati was a little distraught at having been seperated from her twin, but when Ginger suggested the twins write their Dad and request a resort be done she perked up. Fay and Ginger were pureblooded witches, however they had grown up in the muggle world and attended muggle primary school until their tenth birthday. After that they'd moved back to the magical world and taken a year off to enjoy themselves before starting school again. Both of the girls were very close to their parents and their younger siblings that would all be there in three years time. All-in-all they'd had a great night swapping stories and treats they'd brought from home. As soon as she got to breakfast she'd have to thank the Weasleys without them she might have been shunned from the world before she got a chance to love it.

Severus walked into the great hall and a smile spread across his face. No matter what happened one thing he was grateful for was Draco being sorted into Gryffindor. At the Gryffindor table Draco was sitting between Neville and Parvati. Across from him was Ron who was between Harry and Dean. Then on Dean's other side was Fay Dunbar who was beside her twin Ginger. Across from the Dunbar sisters was Hermione who was talking to Parvati about something. What really made him smile though was the way the older Weasley boys were behaving. Percy was sitting by Harry (effectively bookending the baby of the family) and George and Fred were both beside Neville making sure the brothers were all close together. With that formation it made sure no first year that was associated with the Weasleys (making them enemies of the Potters) could be sit beside because Hermione and Ginger were sitting in the last seats on the far end of the tabe. As he looked toward the head table though he felt himself groan internally. On one side he was ok and beside Pomona (who was not a Potter fan by any means), but on the other side he was stuck with Lupin. After a deep breath he started forward only to be stopped by the boys.

"Morning Uncle Sev!" not only Draco but all of the Weasleys chimed and he felt the need to wrap them all in his arms and protect them from what was to come.

"Good morning boys, did everyone have a good time last night?" Severus inquired and didn't miss the way Draco paused for a fraction of a second before nodding with the others.

"Well, I'll see you all in Potions later then. Oh and congratulations on becoming lions, I'm very proud of you boys." Severus smiled and the boys beamed at him before turning back to their food.

"Oh look, how sickening. Apparently Severus is already close to the brats and of course he's probably Lucius's boy's Godfather." Sirius snarled and Remus simply nodded continuing to cut his steak.

"Remi, are you ok? You've been rather quiet lately." Sirius observed looking expectantly at his friend.

"Sorry, Siri, it's just getting close to that time and I'm feeling under the weather. Not to mention Minnie is eleven now and I don't like how fast she's growing up." Remus admitted and Sirius barked out a laugh before slapping Remus on the back.

"Don't worry Remi, she still loves you. I'm the one that has to worry, eventually Jamie won't want me to hug him in public." Sirius grumbled and Remus felt a smile pull at the corner of his lips.

"Which means you'll be hugging him even more often doesn't it?" Remus chuckled and Sirius nodded emphatically.

"What do you suppose they're laughing at?" Blaise questioned gesturing toward the head table.

"Probably the fact that the Weasleys actually think they're good enough to be in Gryffindor." Minnie smirked raising her voice loud enough to be heard.

"That or the fact that Snivellus is stuck sitting beside Uncle Moony." Jamie laughed and Minnie smiled at her brother nodding.

"It's amazing how he's still even here; he should be in Azkaban rotting away." Pansy quipped and Blaise froze for only a fraction of a second before nodding in agreement.

"Definitely, if anyone deserves Azkaban it's Snape the bloody traitor." Blaise grumbled glaring at the head table.

"I agree, he pretended to be on Grandpa Albus's side and then he became close to those Weasleys." Jamie growled and turned to glare down the table only to notice the Weasleys, and their friends, had already left.


	6. Chapter 6

As transfiguration came to an end Harry and Ron stormed out of the room and toward the green houses. The boys were so angry they didn't even stop to wait for their friends to catch up. Of all the nerve McGonagall was actually targeting her own house now. Of course point wise you wouldn't be able to tell it because whenever she took a point from either of them she gave the twins an extra five. Just because she was the surrogate grandmother to the gits-who-lived didn't mean she could single them out. At least both Harry and Ron had made the match stick silver and slightly pointed which was more than either of the Potters had accomplished. She'd only critized them though and said perhaps one of them had accomplished it, but that there was no way they'd both managed the same result. They'd lost five points each for that which was then given back to the twins with an extra ten added on.

"Harry, Ron, stop!" Draco yelled and the boys skidded to a halt realizing they'd passed the greenhouses and were headed straight for the forbidden forest.

"Sorry." they chorused together and turned to see their friends racing towards them followed, unfortunately, by the Potters.

"What's the matter Weasleys, didn't you like Grandma Minnie's lesson?" James smirked and Ron made to reply only to be cut off.

"Did something happen in transfiguration?" Pomona questioned coming out from the first greenhouse and standing over by the Weasleys.

"Yes Professor, the Weasleys were caught cheating by Professor McGonagall." Pansy informed dutifully and Harry didn't miss the subtle way Professor Sprout's eyes narrowed.

"And what did the two of you do?" Pomona inquired turning toward the redheaded set of twins.

"We partially turned our matches into needles by making them silver and slightly pointed." Harry informed and Pomona felt her temper rise.

"I see. Well don't worry about it boys; hardly anyone can make a perfect needle the first time." Pomona assured and the Weasleys nodded in understanding.

"They che..." Pansy protested only for Professor Sprout to turn slowly toward her.

"I think you all need to be heading to the greenhouse." Pomona stated adding a slight edge to her voice and Blaise nodded stiffly pulling Pansy towards the greenhouse. Once the others where out of the hearing range Professor Sprout turned back to the remaining Gryffindors.

"Are you lot ok?" Pomona probed and the group nodded smiling softly at the Professor.

"We're good Professor, thanks for taking up for us like that." Harry smiled softly though there was a tad of worry in his eyes.

"Anytime and don't worry any Harry; I'm not afraid of the headmaster or his wife." Pomoma soothed and the group chuckled before following their professor to class. 

Severus was sitting sipping tea when an owl flew into his personal quarters. His eyes widened as he realized who it was that was writing him. The owl held out a leg and blinked softly waiting for him to take it. He undid the letter and then was about to offer the owl some water when the bird flew back out the shoot. He shook his head with a chuckle and then unfolded the letter and started reading, 'We need to talk. The room at midnight. It's urgent.' the letter insisted. Severus stood and headed to his room; he pulled out a piece of paper from his drawer and started to scribble down something. Then just as quickly he shoved the paper back into the drawer and stood anxiously staring at the wall. 

Percy felt someone touch his shoulder and almost jumped out of his chair when he saw Harry and Ron standing expectantly beside him.

"Could you two not do that? I'd like to keep my heart beating a while longer if you don't mind." Percy quipped and made to apologize when the boys continued to stare at him. Maybe today hadn't went as planned or something and they just needed him. That's when he noticed Harry hold out his hand and drop the pendant on his lap.

"I see." Percy nodded and the boys started grinning and laughing as Percy just shook his head. Sometimes his brothers, especially both sets of twins, could be a little dramatic.

"Well until then do either of you need my help with homework?" Percy probed and noticed the boys faces go pink.

"Well, um, you see, it's only the first day Perce, and well..."Harry trailed off glancing knowingly at Ron.

"Let me guess the other two look alikes talked my sweet babies into pranking someone, didn't they?" Percy grinned and both boys grinned mischeviously before turning to take off.

Harry paused though and turned back towards Percy wrapping his brother in a quick hug. "I love you too squirt." Percy murmured and Harry gave one last squeeze before running to catch up with his twin. Had he turned back he would have noticed Percy blink rapidly a few times before burying his face behind a book. 

Molly opened the cupboard drawer and almost screamed before she realized what it was and turned to yell for Arthur. This could only mean one thing...something had happened with her boys and she was furious. If Percy, Fred, George, Ron, or Harry had been hurt then there would be heck to pay when she got a hold of whoever was responsible. 

At the same time Narcissa and Lucius were flooing to the Longbottoms before heading over to the Weasleys. This kind of summons always left them feeling uncertain and above all afraid that Draco or one of their adopted nephews was hurt. While it was true that neither Ron, Harry, or Draco had ever seen Neville, the parents had kept in touch through mail and it was understood once the children started school the children would be included in the meetings. If anything had happened to Draco though...Dumbledore better hope that he could hide somewhere that hadn't been put on a map or she would find and torture him.


	7. Chapter 7

At dinner that night, as luck would have it, the Potters started in again. Apparently when Professor Sprout hadn't fawned over them it had burnt their egos to a crisp. It started when Jamie sent a stinging hex at Neville as he picked up his goblet. The spell caused the glass to fly out of his hand and land all over Neville and George who was sitting beside him.

"Clumsy much Longbottom?" Pansy sneered and Neville went scarlet as all the eyes of the Great Hall settled on him.

"Perhaps if wands didn't randomly fire spells at people he would have been fine." Fred snapped causing Percy to gently tap his foot under the table. This definitely wasn't the time to pick a fight with the twins-who-lived.

"What's that supposed to mean, Weasel?" Minnie demanded and Fred simply shrugged going back to his dinner.

The Great Hall looked betweent the Gryffindors uneasily for several moments before slowly going back to their own dinners. Jamie started to speak again only to be stopped by Blaise who shook his head and nodded at the teachers table; both Snape and Sprout had their eyes trained on them. Jamie nodded and winked at Minnie who grinned at Pansy before starting to pick at her vegetables.

As soon as McGonagall had come around to check the rooms one last time Percy, Fred, and George could be seen entering the second dorm of first year boys. An hour after that, shortly before midnight, seven boys exited the room and managed to avoid waking anyone as they left Gryffindor tower. Moments later the boys stood against a wall as one of the paced back and forth before a door appeared and the seven boys disappeared from sight taking the door with them.


	8. Chapter 8

The moment the boys entered the room they were pulled into tight hugs by their families.

"Uncle Fabian!" Harry shouted jumping into his lap. Fabian was glad he had locked in his wheels in preparation or Harry would have rolled them backwards. Harry was crushed in a hug and laid his head over on Fabian's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Fabian demanded and Harry nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine." Harry assured and Fabian pulled him close again.

"Severus, would you like to tell us what happened?" Narcissa insisted holding Draco close.

"Actually I don't know; Pomona?" Severus probed and Pomona stepped forward.

"Well, for starters I didn't mean to get you all so wound up. It seems though that Minerva has it out for the boys. I intended only to meet with Severus at first to relay my concerns before contacting any of you. What happened though was that Minerva accussed the boys of cheating today in their transfiguration lesson. Now while that may not be that big of a deal...it's a start. Minerva is making it blatantly clear that she will not tolerate Harry or Ron doing better than James Jr. and Minnie." Pomona relayed and everyone was quit for a moment before Molly spoke.

"Thank-you for keeping an eye on the boys, Pomona, and thank-you for getting us all here, Sev. I called Gideon and Fabian last night and we've been discussing a plan. We think that we should try and get someone else placed in the school as a teacher besides Severus and Pomona. There are far to many children and Albus and Minerva could easily detain the two of you." Molly elaborated.

"I think that's a great idea; Lucius is on the Board of Governors and perhaps he could suggest something." Narcissa agreed and Lucius nodded. As people started throwing out suggestions, Draco spoke up.

"Maybe it shouldn't be any of you guys." Draco suggested and everyone turned in shock to stare at the blonde.

"Draco?" Lucius questioned staring intently at his little boy. Draco hardly ever went against something he and Narcissa were for and he was intrigued as to what he had to say.

"Dumbledore would know what you were up to if it was someone with a direct connection to the any of our families." Draco explained.

"Draco's right; we need to bring in someone. Someone that Dumbledore doesn't know any of you are close to." Percy agreed. The adults seemed to deflate, though only slightly.

"Very well, we'll have to meet somewhere more secluded and talk about possibilities. For now let's go and let the children get back to their dorm before they're caught out by Minerva." Frank advised and the boys hugged their families bye before starting for the door.

"Harry." Fabian spoke softly and Harry turned to see his uncle motioning him back.

"Ronald." Gideon called.

Ron started after Harry and noticed their brothers were speaking to their parents and brothers at the door.

"Harry, I don't like you being here, but I understand why you want to be. I want you to promise me though, promise me that you will be careful. I don't want to be called back here because one of my nephews has been hospitalized. Take this and keep it with you at all times. I love you, mini-me." Fabian whispered and then kissed Harry on the forehead before releasing him. As Harry followed after his brothers, with Ron at his side, he looked down at his hand and his eyes widened.

It was his uncle's ring; the ring of one of the Prewett Heirs. 

For the five Weasley brothers the next morning came to soon. Ron and Harry had barely laid down to sleep when the sun started to shine in. Draco was the first one to actual crawl out of bed and slink towards the bathroom. As Harry looked around he realized that Dean was already gone...maybe they should have included him last night, but there were secrets in the family they couldn't completely trust him with just yet. Sure he was there friend, and he knew most of it from the first night, but family meetings were strictly for "family" right now. Hopefully this wouldn't cause a rift with the other boy. Draco was only in the bathroom ten minutes when he emerged clean and dressed for the day. Neville rolled out fo bed, dragging his cover with him, and stumbled into an upright position.

"How does Dean get up so early?" Neville yawned and was answered by two redheads shaking back and forth. Thirty minutes later the four boys emereged from their dorm and made it down the stairs without tripping.

"There you lot are, what took you so long?" Hermione questioned heading for the potrait hole.

"Late night." Draco grumbled.

"Not enough sleep." Neville added.

"What they said." Ron and Harry chorused.

"And I suppose you left poor Dean upstairs by himself then, didn't you?" Parvati chuckled and the boys stopped effectively causing Neville to smack into the ground.

"What?" Draco, Ron, Harry, and a muffled Neville screeched.

"Dean, you know the other boy you share a dorm with? We've only been here two days, don't tell me you forgot about him already." Ginger teased.

"Dean's not up there. We haven't seen him all morning." Neville insisted and the girls stopped and looked at one another.

"No one came down this morning. We've been down here since like five o'clock writing a letter to Parvati's Dad." Fay whispered and everyone felt their adrenaline skyrocket.

"Maybe he's just a breakfast." Ron offered hopefully and everyone started running for the portrait hole. A thought flicked through Harry's mind as they did so: had he even been in his bed last night? 

Percy was looking around worriedly for his young brothers; Ron and Harry had made it to breakfast yet and Fred and George had went looking for them. "Percy, you arm has a red glow under the sleeve." Lee nodded and Percy glanced down and then stood and rushed out of the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
